


One and the Same

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [203]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fantasizing, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Secret Identity, Teenage Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: “It’s a miracle nobody’s found out, is what it is,” Bucky spat. “Honestly, Rogers, sometimes I think you want to get caught.”





	One and the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: High school and Secret Identity. Prompts from this [generator](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/promptsnsfw).

“It’s a miracle nobody’s found out, is what it is,” Bucky spat. “Honestly, Rogers, sometimes I think you want to get caught.”

Steve backed out of his closet, his uniform safely hidden under a pile of clean linens. “If you’re trying to hurt my feelings, it’s not working,” he said.

“I’m trying to make you see sense. How’s that going?”

“Eh,” Steve shrugged. He sat down on the bed next to Buck. “You worry too much, that’s what I’m getting. And you forget that most people have an amazing ability to not see what they don’t want to.”

Bucky leaned into him, still grumbling. “Hate to tell you, punk, but when you’re in that get up hurling your big shiny frisbee around, you’re hard to miss.”

“Yeah, exactly. Who looks at Captain America punching some Nazi on TV--”

“Or on YouTube,” Bucky said. “That last vid has 10 million views.”

“Or on YouTube, fine. Who looks at that and thinks Captain America’s a 17-year old kid from Brooklyn, huh?”

Bucky snorted. “Me. I think that. And your buddies in the Avengers. Didn’t Stark bawl you out the last time you were interviewed on the news?”

Steve flushed. “That--that was a misunderstanding.”

“Was it now?” Bucky slid an arm around Steve’s waist, nudged Steve’s to drape over his shoulders. “As I recall, you stewed over that for a week.”

“I didn’t _stew_.”

“Fine. You sulked. You moped around the neighborhood like a damn grumpy cat.” Bucky chuckled and turned the sound against Steve’s jaw. “I mean, I gotta say, it was adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“No, really.” Bucky’s fingers crawled over Steve’s thigh. “It was pathetic, but adorable. Adorably pathetic. You hate it when Daddy gets mad.”

“Don’t call him that,” Steve protested, the words a little breathless. “He’s not--he’s just looking out for me. He worries.”

“Yeah, but not enough to stop calling, huh? Anytime the world needs saving. You’re practically the first person he calls.” He kissed Steve’s throat. “You can’t tell me you don’t love it, how much he needs you.”

Steve’s head fell back, his hands scrabbling at Bucky’s t-shirt. “He doesn’t need me, Buck. He needs Captain America.”

Bucky laughed. “Hate to tell you this, buddy,” he said, nipping at Steve’s neck, “but they’re one and the same.”

“No they’re not, I’m--”

Bucky kissed him then, a quick, possessive thing that made Steve’s head spin. “Shut up and let me blow you, Stevie. You deserve a reward for saving the day, don’t you?”

“I didn’t--”

A groan, a hard shove, and Steve was flat on his back, Bucky on top of him, smirking like a cat who'd eaten a whole mess of canaries. “Yes, you did,” Bucky said, whipping off his shirt, shoving Steve’s up to his chin. “And it was so fucking hot.” He rocked his hips. “You feel that? You feel how hot you made me?”

He clutched at Bucky’s thighs, his nails digging in deep. “ _God_ , Buck.”

“Mmmm.” Bucky leaned down and turned his tongue around Steve’s nipple, bit down just this side of too hard. “I wonder if it did the same to Stark, watching you kick some serious ass.”

Steve opened his mouth but nothing came out but a squeak and what was left of his air.

“I bet it does,” Bucky murmured. “I bet your daddy flew home with a hard-on.” He nuzzled Steve’s ear. “I bet he’s touching himself right now, thinking about you.”

He shivered, a long, unmistakable twitch of dirty and hot and wrong and god, it shouldn’t have been a shock that Bucky could read him so well, could see things in him that he hadn’t let himself know were quite there. He’d done it all their lives, long before Steve was anybody’s idea of a superhero, from the time they were little kids throwing sand in the sandbox. Nobody knew him like Bucky did.

“Oh," Bucky hummed, "you like that idea, don’t you?”

Steve swallowed hard. “I--Yeah.”

A grin, a snap of sharp teeth, and Bucky started to slide, his eyes locked on Steve’s the whole time. “So be a good boy for me, Stevie, and think about him while I’m sucking your cock.” He caught his fingers on Steve’s fly and rubbed at the bulge there, the denim turned already dark. “Something tells me it’ll make you pop in no time.”


End file.
